Getting Back Your Memories
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: Ingatan masa lalu nya Boboiboy dicuri oleh Adudu, dengan segala cara teman-temannya harus mengambil kembali ingatan Boboiboy. Dan oh, bagaimana jadinya jika Boboiboy tidak mengingat masa lalu dan berbicara apa isi hatinya dan dipikirkannya.
1. Adudu Robing Boboiboy's memories

**Haloo semua, saya kembali membawa fanfic baru setelah errr... 3 bulan tak buat fanfic jadi pasti ada yang heran dengan saya. Saya ulangi, aku Between I and Girl. Dan kali ini saya akan publish salah satu ide fanfic. So Enjoy it.**

.

.

Warning so ooc, litle bit of au, bahasa yang dicampur, beberapa hal yang tak terduga, some typos, etc

.

Boboiboy(c)Animonsta Studios

.

Between I and Girl present

.

Getting Back Your Memories

.

Enjoy or Not

.

Chapter 1:Adudu robing Boboiboy's memories

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyengsarakan bagi Gopal, kenapa? Hari ini dia datang terlambat dan kena hukum lagi, lalu ujian matematika lagi dan ulangan lain beberapa gagal juga, belum lagi harus kena hukum ayahnya kalau gagal.

Lihat sekarang Gopal berjalan lesu dengan kawan-kawannya menuju Kedai Tok Aba, hanya Yaya dan Ying saja yang sangat bersemangat, mungkin mereka mau berbaikan ya setelah ujian tadi mereka bermusuhan.

"Hei Gopal, kenapa kamu lesu aja macam itu?"ucap Boboiboy, iya Boboiboy. Karena dia dari tadi yang paling memperhatikan Gopal.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang paling tak beruntung bagiku."balas Gopal.

"Lah, kenapa?"tanya Ying.

"Tanya saja Yaya"balas Gopal dengan sangat lesu.

"Hah, hanya karena lesu tak mau jawab sendiri?"desah Yaya"Gopal itu datang telat jadi kena hukum,takut soal ujian dan nilainya diketahui abahnya, kalau tau pasti. KEBHIIIS!"

"Cih, penakut"ucap Fang yang sepertinya menyindir.

"Oi Fang! Memangnya kau tau bagaimana jika jadi seorang Gopal?"bentak Ying.

"Memang tak tau tapi pasti lebih pecundang dari Gopal deh, Hahahaha."ucap Boboiboy.

"Apa kau cakap hah!"balas Fang.

"Sudah-sudah cukup."Yaya yang langsung ada ditengah kedua rival itu dan meleraikan mereka.

"Jangan cemberut macam itu Gopal, tak enak dipandang ma."ucap Ying.

"Sudahlah Gopal, nanti tak nak ku traktir ais koko special Tok Aba lo."ucap Boboiboy membujuk Gopal.

"HAH!?APA!?KAMU TRAKTIR AKU AIS KOKO SPECIAL TOK ABA!?MAU! MAU!"Teriak Gopal kelewatan senang.

"Hanya Gopal saja ya yang kamu traktir"ucap Yaya.

"Tidak, kalian semua juga ku traktir."balas Boboiboy.

"Aku kira kami juga tidak"ucap Fang meski tak ada yang dengar.

"Tapi Boboiboy, mau tak kau lunasi utangku."ucap Gopal didalam kesempatan seperti ini.

"Tak nak!"

"Ayolah Boboiboy."Mata Gopal langsung membulat dan berkerling-kerling dan Boboiboy menelan ludah kasar.

"Oh sudahlah, Boboiboy bilang traktir bukan melunasi ataupun membayar"ucap Yaya yang sepertinya membela Boboiboy.

"Halah"desah Gopal

"Wah, memang ada apa sih sampai kau mau traktir kitorang."ucap Ying.

"Kalian tahu ini hari apa?"

"Ini hari selasa."ucap Gopal.

"Bukan!"

"Errr... hari ulang tahun seseorang."tebak Ying.

"Hampir sama tapi bukan itu,"

"Hari pernikahan seseorang."jawab Yaya, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai mengucap seperti itu.

"Itu terlalu jauh Yaya."

"Sudahlah! Beri tau aja!"ucap Fang mulai habis kesabaran.

"Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita..."

"Oi! Cepat sedikit lah!"

"Sabarlah, hari dimana kitaaaaaaaaa **_PERTAMA KALI BERTEMU_** "ucap Boboiboy hiperbola di UPPER CASE, bold, italic, underline biar tambah greget.

"APA!? JADI HARI INI!?"ucap semuanya kecuali Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Memangnya apa yang berlaku?"ucap Fang yang sepertinya belum connect.

"Oh iya, saat itu kau belum ada ma"ucap Ying

.

Di Markas Kotak Adudu

.

Adudu sedang berjalan kesana-kemari, kesana-sini, kesita-situ. Mau apa lagi selain mencari ide cara nak kalahkan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Haih, susah sangat ni"ucap Adudu untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Sudahlah Incik Bos, sudah sepuluh hari Incik Bos berjalan tak jelas."ucap Probe, sang robot setia, meski saat ada Boboibot dia tak setia.

"Kau tau tak, melawan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya seperti melawan kekuatan-kekuatan yang ada di seluruh dunia."balas Adudu masih berputar-putar.

"Incik Bos terlalu risau, jika benar yang Incik Bos kata, kita gunakan juga kuasa yang ada di dunia."saran Probe yang hampir membenarkan ucapan Adudu, aku bilang hampir, HAMPIR! Membenarkan.

"Kita sudah pernah coba Probe."balas Adudu.

"Kapan?"tanya Probe yang problem dalam mengingat kejadian.

"Salah satunya kau jadi mesin basuh, oven, kompor gas, tabung gas, pan-"ucapan Adudu terpotong karena.

"JANGAN BILANG PANCI! AKU TIDAK SUKA DIBUAT ALAT MASAK! KEJADIAN YANG LAIN AJA!"teriak Probe sang panci. Ups, salah maksudnya sang robot yang dapat bertukar bentuk. Sambil terbang di depan muka Adudu yang membuatnya seperti terhembus angin.

"Kau ingin dilempar gelas ya! Jangan teriak-teriak didepan muka-ku lah!"ucap Adudu siap-siap melempar gelas yang ada ditangannya entah dari mana.

"Maaf Incik Bos, maaf. Tapi jangan ceritain yang itu, kejadian yang lain aja Incik Bos."ucap Probe baru sadar.

"Kejadian yang lain? Oh aku baru ingat, yaitu saat kita menjadikan halilintar sebagai kawan jahat kita, kita hampir saja menang tapi karena kau kita jadi kalah." Ucap Adudu melirik kesal ke arah Probe.

"Hehehehe, kita kitar semula aja kejadian itu."ucap Probe yang langsung dilempari gelas oleh Adudu.

"Kau masih inginkah kalah karena ide kitar semulamu itu."ucap Adudu geram.

"Haih masih dilempari gelas pula di tiap musim."Probe meratapi dirinya sendiri.

"Andai saja masa itu Probe tidak bilang terbaik pasti... eh, kejap. Boboboy, kejadian, masa lalu? Muahahaahahahah, akhirnya aku dapat ide cara nak kalahkan Boboiboy."ucap Adudu jahat sembari menuju laboratorium miliknya.

"Hmm, pasti Incik Bos punya ide yang ada hubungannya dengan kejadian dan masa lalu."tebak Probe.

.

Di Kedai Tok Aba

.

"Oh jadi hari ini adalah dimana kalian bertemu ya."ucap Fang yang baru saja dijelaskan tentang hari ini oleh Ying.

"Memang begitulah ceritanya Fang."ucap Ying.

"Nah, ice koko special Tok Aba."ucap Boboiboy dan Ochobot pada keempat pemilik jam manipulasi.

"Terima kasih Boboiboy, omong-omong dimana Tok Aba?"ucap Yaya.

"Dia baru saja kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil koko tambahan."jawab Ochobot.

"Sebelum aku pulang?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Ya."jawab Ochobot singkat.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Tok Aba, Boboiboy."tanya Yaya.

"Tak ada apa-apa Yaya, cuman kesian jika Tok Aba harus kembali ke rumah lalu kesini lagi."balas Boboiboy.

"Menurutku dia naik motor ma, biar tak terlalu lelah. Lagipun rumahmu dan Tok Aba dekat kan dengan Kedai."ucap Ying.

"Perkataan Ying ada benarnya juga."ucap Fang.

"Hehehe,iya ya. Tapi aku pernah disuruh Tok Aba ke kedai dengan mengelilingi Pulau ini kan."ucap Boboiboy.

"Lah, waktu itu kau menolak arahanku jadinya seperti itukan."ucap Yaya.

"Sudahlah Yaya masa lalu tak usah dibahas."

"Iya, aku tau."

"Muahahahaahaahaha!"tiba-tiba terdengar tawa jahat hingga Gopal menyembur minumannya sampai hampir terkena Fang.

"Woi! Gopal! Kalau minum jangan nyembur!"bentak Fang."Ma-maaf Fang, a-aku tak se-sengaja, ta-tadi aku terkejut"ucap Gopal terbata-bata karena Fang mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh.

"Hey sudahlah, di depan kita ada Adudu jadi siap-siaplah"ucap Yaya yang ternyata sudah berdiri dengan berhadapan jauh dengan Adudu.

"Memangnya Adudu mau apa di hari penting ini?"ucap Boboiboy yang langsung berdiri di samping Yaya, di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Muhahahahaha! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan senjata baru ku saja, Ini dia MERIAM PENCURI INGATAN!"ucap Adudu sambil menunjukkan meriam yang , meriamnya kok ada tabung kecil yang tegak lurus dengan meriamnya.

"aaaaa, apa maksudnya?"ucap Fang yang entah kenapa hari ini dia serba tak tau.

"Tak usah aku kasih tau, dan sekarang TEMBAAAK!"Adudu menembakkan meriamnya, Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya belum siap hingga Boboiboy lah yang terkena tembakan dari meriam itu.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"teriak Boboiboy saat terkena meriam itu, dan cahaya antara senjata dan yang terkena masih berlangsung selana 3 detik.

"BOBOIBOY!"teriak semuanya saat melihat kalau Boboiboy lah yang terkena.

Boboiboy pun pingsan setelah selesai menerima cahaya dari meriam Adudu.

"Dah ya, aku kabur dulu. Selamat menikmati kekalahan Boboiboy. Muahahahaha!" ucap Adudu langsung menaiki probe lalu kabur dan menghilang.

"Cih,dia kabur."ucap Fang yang tadi hampir mengejar Adudu.

"Boboiboy! Bangun! Boboiboy!"ucap Yaya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Boboiboy yang terbaring lemah di tanah dengan tangan sambil duduk. Dia yang paling dekat dengan Boboiboy tadi jadi dia melihat dengan jelas dan dia hampir menangis, pemilik kuasa yang lain pun mendekat serta ochobot lalu menguncang tubuh Boboiboy bersama-sama.

"Kumohon Boboiboy jangan tinggalkan aku."ucap Ochobot saat mengguncang tubuh Boboiboy.

"Hei ayolah bangun."ucap Fang sedikit.

"Ayo bangun Boboiboy."ucap Ying penuh harap.

"Huhuhu, Boboiboy janganlah pergi, nanti siapa yang jadi penyerang saat aku main bola."ucap Gopal tak jelas.

"Boboiboy."Yaya mulai merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun dia tadi disamping Boboiboy bahkan disamping tapi dia tak bisa menyelamatkannya karena serangan mendadak. Memang tak sepenuhnya salahnya, tapi Yaya pikir ini kesalahannya.

"Ada apa ini?"tanya seseorang.

Yaya pun menolehkan kepala kebelakang,"Tok Aba."ucapnya dengan pandangan dan suara sedih saat menemukan Tok Aba yang bertanya.

Kawan-kawan Boboiboy memberhentikan menguncang tubuh Boboiboy dan memberi ruang untuk sudut pandang Tok Aba.

"Hah!? Cucu atok! Kau tak apa kah?"ucap Tok Aba saat melihat Boboiboy yang pingsan, dia pun berlari dan memeluk cucu kesayangannya.

"Kami tak tau tok."ucap Yaya sedih, mendengar hal itu Tok Aba segera memeriksa denyut nadi dan detak jantung Boboiboy.

"Syukurlah dia masih hidup."ucap Tok Aba sambil tersenyum setelah selesai memeriksa Boboiboy, mendengar hal itu rasa bersalah Yaya sedikit menghilang.

"Jadi Boboiboy pingsan tok."ucap Yaya tersenyum sedih.

"Lebih baik kita segera membawa pulang Boboiboy."ucap Ying dengan resah.

"Ya ayo, Gopal tolong gendong Boboiboy."ucap Tok Aba memberikan Boboiboy pada Gopal.

"Baik tok."jawab Gopal, lalu mereka semua berjalan ke rumah Boboiboy dan Tok Aba. Oh ya, jangan lupa menutup kedai dulu.

.

Di Markas Kotak Adudu

.

"Muahahaha, akhirnya dapat ingatannya Boboiboy."ucap Adudu tertawa jahat sambil memegang tabung yang sebenarnya adalah benda yang disisipkan tegak lurus dengan meriam tadi.

"Incil bos mau lakukan apa dengan isi ingatan Boboiboy?"tanya Probe penasaran.

"ehg, itu belum terpikir. Aha! Probe sini."ucap Adudu yang membuat Probe berkeringat dingin(¿).

Probe pun mendekat dan di buka penutupnya serta ditaruhlah tabung tadi kedalam Probe, beberapa detik kemudian dia seperti tersetrum saat selesai Probe pun terlihat memakai topi dan jaket ungu.

"Akulah Prob-lem-boy"ucap perubahan Probe tak jelas.

"eh, Prob lem boy?"ucap Adudu penasaran.

"Hmm, sepertinya percobaan ini gagal Incik Bos."ucap komputer memberi nilai pada percobaan Adudu.

.

Di rumahnya Boboiboy

.

"Oh, jadi ini sebab serangan Adudu ya?"tanya Tok Aba setelah diceritakan sebab Boboiboy pingsan.

"ya."ucap Fang singkat

"Hah, tapi aku bingung dengan nama senjata Adudu."ucap Gopal sedikit bingung.

"Memang namanya apa?"tanya Tok Aba.

"kalau tak salah,meriam pencuri ingatan."jawab Ying.

"Hah? Aneh betul."

"Hei Yaya! Kenapa kamu diam?"tanya Gopal yang baru sadar kalau Yaya dari tadi bungkam dan hanya memandang kebawah, tapi tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Woi Yaya!"ucap Fang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mata Yaya.

"Eh iya, ada apa?"jawab Yaya baru sadar.

"Tadi kau kenapa diam aja ma?"ucap Ying memberi tau apa yang Gopal tanyakan.

"Ta.. tadi aku berpikir kalau ini salahku."ucap Yaya.

"Tapi itu tak sepenuhnya salahmu ma."ucap Ying menenangkan.

"Tapi aku tadi disamping Boboiboy."oke, sepertinya Ying gagal.

"engh."terdengar suara erangan.

"Eh, sini semuanya sepertinya Boboiboy mau sadar."ucap Gopal yang sadar kalau erangan itu dari Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pun terlihat berusaha membuka matanya hingga benar-benar terbuka.

"KAU TIDAK APA-APA BOBOIBOY!"ucap Gopal sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Boboiboy yang baru terbangun.

"Aaakkkuuuu tttiiidddaaaakkkk aaaapppaaa-aaaappppaaaaa, tttuuubbbuuuhhh ssseeemmmaaannngggkkkaaa."ucap Boboiboy berdengung.

"Tu-tubuh semangka? Apa yang kau katakan Boboiboy?"ucap Gopal bingung, tak biasanya Boboiboy panggil Gopal seperti itu.

"Boboiboy? Siapa itu?"ucap Boboiboy, sepertinya dia hilang ingatan.

"Hmph! Hahahahaha! Tubuh semangka!"Fang tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar panggilan 'tubuh semangka' yang ditujukan kepada Gopal.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tubuh semangka? Kepala landak ungu?"ucap Boboiboy tak jelas lagi.

"Eh, APA KAU CAKAP!? KEPALA LANDAK UNGU!?"ucap Fang marah.

"Hahahaha! Kepala landak ungu!"Ying tertawa mendengar julukan Fang.

"Apa pula dengan kepala landak ungu? Muka sawo?"ucap Boboiboy benar-benar tak jelas.

"Eh?"ucap Ying bingung.

"Hahahha! Muka sawo!"ucap Gopal tertawa.

"Engh, Boboiboy?"panggil Yaya, dan Boboiboy menoleh.

"Ada apa gadis yang aku impikan?"ucap Boboiboy aneh, mendengar itu muka Yaya pun memerah.

 _Aneh, tadi aku merasa bersalah tapi kenapa aku jadi malu ya._ Batin Yaya.

"A-apa yang kau cakap Boboiboy? Kita kan masih kelas lima."ucap Yaya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang aku pikirkan dan aku rasakan."jawab Boboiboy, mendengar itu muka Yaya malah semakin memerah.

"K-kau ingat siapa dirimu?"tanya Yaya.

"Errrr, siapa ya?"ucap Boboiboy sambil memegang kepalanya dan menemukan topi,"err, topi dinosaurus?

Semuanya pun menutup matanya. Dia hilang ingatan lagi. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan, sementara sesuatu yang tak mereka duga akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

.

TBC

.

 **Eh, ini cerita apaan? (Yaya: tapi ini ceritamu kan, dan kenapa kau menjadikan Boboiboy hilang ingatan dan aku sebagai ga-gadis impiannya) eh, iya-ya tapi mukamu jangan merah saat author note (Yaya: iya) kalau tak salah aku ingin menunjukkan bagaimana Boboiboy jika tanpa ingatan pada masa lalu. Untuk yang Yaya nya aku jadikan sebagai impian Boboiboy, itu adalah pemikiran jauh Boboiboy yang aku sengaja. Seseorang yang masih SD/SR bisa aja kan berpikiran terlalu jauh. Sudah cukup celotehannya, so I want you to fav, follow, or review this story, bye next chapter. By: Between I and Girl**


	2. Kuasa Dikira Hantu

**Haloo! Saya kembali lagi bung! Untuk melanjutkan fanfic Getting Back Your Memories, maaf agak lama. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena kemarin banyak kesalahan dan saya berterima kasih yang telah mereview, ngefav, dan ngefollow fanfic hiperbola ini(author sendiri tertawa saat membuat bagian yang lucu) di chapter ini nama julukan yang diberikan Boboiboy pada kawan-kawannya masih dipakai, jika lupa ini dia julukannya:**

 **Gopal = tubuh semangka**

 **Fang = kepala landak ungu**

 **Ying = muka sawo**

 **Yaya = gadis impian**

 **Sudah cukup celotehan awalnya. Silahkan dibaca chapter ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning so ooc, litle bit of au, bahasa yang dicampur, beberapa hal yang tak terduga, some typos, etc**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy(c)Animonsta Studios**

 **.**

 **Between I and Girl present**

 **.**

 **Getting Back Your Memories**

 **.**

 **Enjoy or Not**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Kuasa dikira hantu**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Markas Kotak Adudu

.

Probe terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menerima serangan(seperti Boboibot yang tengah latihan), Adudu melatihnya untuk memastikan percobaannya berhasil atau gagal. Adudu pun melepaskan peluru kepada Probe.

"KERIS PETIR!"terlihat senjata yang mirip keris petir yang berwarna ungu ditangan Probe, lalu dia melemparnya ke arah peluru yang melesat dan peluru tersebut hancur.

"Hm, lumayan hebat bagaimana jika dari seluruh arah."Adudu pun kembali mengetik untuk mengeluarkan senjata dari seluruh arah yang ditujukan kepada Probe.

"PUSARAN ANGIN!"Probe pun seperti mengeluarkan kipas dibawah tubuhnya lalu senjata yang Adudus keluar kan kocar-kacir(author : aku lupa sebutannya dalam bahasa indonesia, yang aku ingat malah bahasa jawa).

"Seperti Boboiboy saja."ucap Adudu lalu kembali mengetik dan keluarlah senjata dari atas.

"TANAH TINGGI!"ucap Probe yang tangannya menyentuh tanah dan menghancur senjata yang di atasnya.

"Bagus Probe, ternyata ini bukan percobaan gagal."ucap Adudu yang sudah dibawah kepada Probe.

"Aku bukan Probe, tapi Prob-lem-boy."ucap Probe. Ups, salah seharusnya Prob lem boy termasuk teks sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, Problemboy. Dah lah, ayo kita siapkan jebakan, pasti mereka besok kemari. Kita sudah berjam-jam latihan dan sekarang dah petang."ucap Adudu.

"Baik Incik Adudu."jawab Problemboy mengikuti Adudu.

.

Di Rumah Boboiboy

.

Tok Aba menatap bengong(bingung) ke arah cucu kesayangannya. Bagaimana tak bingung jika Boboiboy bocah sd/sr yang polos bisa merayu Yaya yang sekelas, seumuran, dan temannya lagi pula kadang-kadang Yaya bisa bersikap garang dan dia mengetuai seluruh organisasi di sekolah, tapi sekarang keadaan benar-benar beda. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya memang sudah makan dan dia mengundang atoknya dengan sebutan biasanya, kalau Ochobot sih 'robot bola'. Tapi Boboiboy masih merayu Yaya yang mukanya semakin merah, mereka duduk berdua di sofa, sebenarnya Yaya tak mau tapi dia diam saja. Tentu saja, karena dia sangat malu. Dan disaat Boboiboy merayu Yaya, Ochobot terlihat menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GAK NYANGKA SI BOBOIBOY BISA MERAYU PEREMPUAN DI MASA SEKOLAH DASAR!"tapi akhirnya lepas juga.

"Diamlah Ochobot."ucap Yaya pada Ochobot dengan muka merah, mendengar itu tawa Ochobot pun berhenti.

"Maaf."

Yang lainnya itu sedang ada urusan sendiri-sendiri. Gopal sedang asik makan, Ying dan Fang sedang berbicara.

"Hey gadis impian, kamu dengar tak yang aku bicarakan ini."ucap Boboiboy pada Yaya tapi tak ada jawaban darinya, karena bosan Boboiboy pun mengalihkan sudut pandangannya kepada Fang dan Ying yang sedang berbicara,"hey Kepala landak ungu! Muka sawo! Aku ingin bicarakan sesuatu."

"Jangan panggil aku kepala landak ungu!"bentak Fang.

"Tak apa Fang, dia hilang ingatan ma."ucap Ying.

"Tapi kau kan lebih bagus muka sawo, itukan artinya mukamu putih."

"Mungkin Boboiboy bicara seperti itu karena rambutmu seperti landak."

"Kau menghina aku ya?"

"Tak."

"Hah, ya sudah."

"Memangnya apa topi dinosaurus?"

"Eh, sini sebentar Ying."Ying pun mendekatkan diri kepada Fang,"kenapa kamu panggil dia 'topi dinosaurus'?"

"Karena tadi kan saat dia ditanya Yaya siapa dirinya, dia bilang topi dinosaurus kan."

"Ya sudah lanjutkan."

"Urusanku dah selesai, jadi apa yang mau kau bilang topi dinosaurus?"

"Aku hanya mau bilang kepadamu muka sawo, kalau kau dengan kepala landak ungu terlihat seperti pasangan."ucap Boboiboy.

"Eh, APA!?"semuanya terkejut, Ying dan Fang saling melirik takut, Yaya, Gopal, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot menatap kearah Boboiboy.

"Apa yang kau bilang Boboiboy? Salah makan? Ini aku akan menukar kertas ini jadi makanan."Gopal pun merubah kertas ditangannya menjadi coklat batang, dan Boboiboy menatap ngeri kearah kertas yang bertukar dan Gopal.

"A-ad-ada ha-HANTU MAKANAN!"ucap Boboiboy berlari menjauh dari Gopal.

"Hah? Hantu makanan?"ucap Gopal.

"Eh Boboiboy, tunggu. Kecepatan laju!"Ying mengeluarkan jurusnya dan langsung ada di hadapan Boboiboy.

"WAAAAA! ADA HANTU DADAKAN!"ucap Boboiboy berbelok arah.

"Eits?"

"Harimau bayang!"Fang pun menaiki ciptaannya,"kejar!"dalam hitungan detik Fang sudah ada di depan Boboiboy dengan harimau bayangnya.

"GYAAAAA! ADA HANTU BENERAN!"teriak Boboiboy berbelok arah lagi.

"Ish, kenapa aku yang dapat bagian hantu beneran?"

Yaya pun reflek terbang kearah depan Boboiboy.

"Eh, gadis impian bisa terbang? Kau seperti malaikat saja."ucap Boboiboy pada seseorang di depannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yaya.

"I-iya, ka-kamu juga bisa melakukannya."balas Yaya malu-malu. Tentu saja, dia tadi dibilang seperti malaikat kan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana ya? Mungkin kau Cuma perlu membayangkan ada angin di sekitar kaki mu."Yaya tak pasti dengam jawabannya.

"Akan aku coba."Boboiboy pun menutup mata membuat *membayangkan* ada angin di sekitar kakinya dan benar saja dia berhasil.

"Heee?"Yaya kaget, tentu saja karena jawaban ngawurnya tadi berhasil. _Ternyata benar pula_.

"Yuhuuu! Aku berhasil gadis impian!"teriak Boboiboy senang.

"Haduh, Boboiboy ni terlihat tak terkontrol. Ying, Fang, Gopal! Kalian cari tau kenapa Boboiboy bisa macam ni?"ucap Tok Aba.

"Kenapa tak ikutkan Yaya?"tanya Gopal.

"Dia sedang jaga Boboiboy, tuh."Tok Aba menunjuk Yaya yang tengah berbicara dengan Boboiboy yang tengah senang-senang guna kuasa miliknya sendiri.

"Tunggu Tok, biar kami fikir dulu."ucap Ying.

"Terlambat sekolah."-Gopal

"Kena hukum."-Ying

"Boboiboy? Ice chocho special tok aba."-Gopal.

"Hari pertama Boboiboy bertemu Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal."-Fang

"Hah? Jadi ini adalah hari dimana kalian pertama bertemu?"potong Tok Aba.

"Mereka, bukan saya."jawab Fang singkat

"Benar."Gopal dan Ying setuju.

"Oke, mari lanjutkan. Serangan Adudu."lanjut Ying.

"Gopal nyembur minuman."-Fang, dan lainnya hampir tertawa mendengar itu.

"Yaya dekat dengan Boboiboy."-Gopal.

"Boboiboy kena senjata Adudu..."Ying memperpanjang kalimat terakhirnya.

"Lalu pingsan."-Gopal.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Nama senjata yang Adudu pakai."ucap Fang tiba-tiba.

"Hah!? Memangnya ada apa dengan nama senjata Adudu?"tanya Gopal.

"Coba kalian fikir."

"Meriam pencuri ingatan. Pencuri? Ingatan?"ucap Gopal.

"Eits, tunggu. Mencuri itu berarti mengambil sesuatu tanpa ijin orangnya ataupun mengendap-endap, ingatan itu berarti kenangan atau masa lalu. Jika kedua kata itu digabung berarti..."Ying menghetikan kalimatnya.

"Ingatan masa lalu Boboiboy dicuri Adudu."Fang melanjutkan kalimat Ying.

"Hah? Terus kenapa dia terlihat suka dengan Yaya? Pasalnya ingatan masa lalunya dicuri."tanya Gopal.

"Entahlah, mungkin Adudu mengatur senjata yang hanya mengambil ingatan masa lalu saja dan tak terperpengaruh pada perasaan."jawab Fang.

"Itu tak mungkin, Boboiboy kan masih berumur 11 tahun mana mungkin mempunyai rasa suka."

"Mungkin saja Boboiboy berpikiran terlalu jauh lalu dia masukkan kedalam perasaannya."

"Dia juga cakap ke Yaya kalau dia mengatakan apa yang dipikir dan dirasakan olehnya."ucap Ying.

"Itu berarti tadi kita hanya dinilai soal penampilan dan perilaku kita satu sama lain."ucap Fang.

"Akhirnya dapat juga solusinya!"ucap Gopal gembira.

"Hey Yaya! Ayo kita ke markas Adudu!"Ying mengajak Yaya.

"Hah!? Untuk apa?"tanya Yaya.

"Kami dah temukan cara nak balikkan Boboiboy semula!"ujar Gopal.

"Hah!? Kalau begitu ayo!"ujar Yaya bersemangat.

"Eh, tunggu dulu ini dah hampir maghrib."ucap Tok Aba menghalangi.

"Eh, benar juga. Ini dah sore, lihat langit sudah keoranye-oranye an."ucap Fang menambahi.

"Kalau begitu besok kita ketempat Adudu, kebetulan besok libur jadi kita bisa pagi-pagi. Kalau begitu kita kumpul lagi disini jam 8 pagi besok, sekarang kita mau pulang dulu."ucap Yaya.

"Eh, kau tak nginap kah?"tanya Boboiboy pada Yaya, tadi Yaya bilang ke Boboiboy kalau ini rumah Boboiboy.

"Ti-tidak, nanti aku dicari ibu ku lagi."jawab Yaya malu-malu.

" Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu tok."pamit Ying.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."ucap Tok Aba dan tinggal tersisa dua orang(dan satu robot) dirumah Boboiboy.

.

Di Markas Kotak Adudu

.

"Aduh dimana ya air?"ucap Problemboy memakai peci.

"Hey kau mau buat apa dengan air?"tanya Adudu.

"Mau buat wudlu lah Incik Adudu."

"Wudlu apa itu?"

"Itu salah satu cara bersuci."

"Untuk apa bersuci?"

"Untuk sholat."

"Adanya air minum, lagipun kau kan robot mana boleh kena air."

"Aku bukan robot! Tapi orang!"

"Terserahmulah, tapi seperti aku bilang kau tak boleh habiskan air."

"Kalau begitu aku tayamum aja."

"Itu apa lagi?"

"Pakai debu lah."

"Haih sikapmu malah hampir mirip manusia sungguhan sekarang."desah Adudu.

.

Di Rumah Boboiboy

.

"Kenapa Atok tak halang gadis impian tadi?"Tanya Boboiboy, sekarang dia sedang makan malam bersama Tok Aba dan Ochobot.

"Kalau atok menghalang, bisa-bisa dia dia dicari ibunya lagi."jawab Tok Aba jujur .

"Jika dia masih disini apa yang mau kau lakukan?"Tanya Ochobot.

"Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hatinya!"ucap Boboiboy bersemangat membuat yang lain hanya bengong,"kenapa?"

"Tak ada apa, Cuma bingung dengan sikapmu yang sekarang."jawab Tok Aba.

"Hm, karena kau terlihat kesukaan Yaya."lanjut Ochobot.

"Hah? Yaya? Siapa lagi itu?"ucap Boboiboy yang hilang ingatan.

"Itu gadis impian."jawab Ochobot dan hanya dijawab 'oh' ria dari Boboiboy lalu mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

.

Di rumahnya Yaya

.

"Bagaimana bu jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya besok?"Tanya Yaya dengan nada gelisah juga malu, setelah menceritakan hari ini pada ibunya.

"Ibu pun tak paham lah nak. Bagaimana kamu dan temanmu yang masih kelas lima ditambah berumur sebelas tahun bisa cinta-cintaan? Biasanya itu terjadi pada masa pubertas, tapi tak apa jika kau menyukainya."ucap Ibu Yaya dengan penggodaan pada kata terakhir.

"Ibuuu!"

"Iya-iya, kamu cari tau lah penyebab kenapa dia begitu."

"Dah tapi masalahnya harus besok, dan aku terlalu malu untuk mendengar rayuannya."

"Sudah ketemu ya? Memang penyebabnya apa?"

"Mungkin ingatannya dicuri seseorang."

"Maksudnya kamu mencuri hatinya?"

"Bu-bukan! Ma-maksudku ingatan masa lalunya diambil orang lain."

"Kalau begitu besok Yaya tak usah terlalu dengarkan rayuan Boboiboy jika tak kuasa."

"Ibu dan akak bicala apa cih, akak dilayu Boboiboy? Layuan itu apa?( Ibu dan kakak bicara apa sih, kakak dirayu Boboiboy? Rayuan itu apa?)"ucap adik Yaya, Totoitoy. Yang secara tiba-tiba ada disana yang membuat dua orang dalam keluarga tersebut terkejut.

"Tak ada apa Totoitoy."ucap Yaya.

"Celitalah kak(Ceritalah kak)"ucap Totoitoy memelas dan itu yang membuat Yaya tak tahan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan muntah ya."ucap Yaya yang langsung dibalas teriakan gembira dari adiknya dan Yaya mulai bercerita.

Saat Yaya sedang bercerita kepada Totoitoy, Totoitoy malah muntah.

"Tu kan dik, akak tadi dah pesan."ucap Yaya menasehati Totoitoy dan mereka melanjutkan aktifitas rumah mereka masing-masing

.

Di rumahnya Ying

.

"Bagaimana nek jika aku dan Fang dikira pasangan lagi?"ucap Ying pada neneknya setelah bercerita dan yang ia dengar hanya suara dengkuran dari neneknya,"NENEK!"

Nenek Ying pun yang terkejut langsung berkata,"Kamu dah temukan kucingmu ya?"

"Nenek, aku bicara soal Fang bukan kucing."

"Fang itu nama kucing barumu ya."

"Nenek!"dan terjadilah pembicaraan yang hampir tak pernah berhenti antara Ying dan neneknya.

.

Di rumahnya Gopal pula

.

"Huwaaa! Abah tolong carikan pasangan!"ucap Gopal ketika sampai rumah dan memeluk pakcik Kumar.

"Hee? Ada apa dengan ni anak? Kenapa tiba-tiba mau cari pasangan? Mau cepat-cepat kawinkah?"ucap pakcik Kumar super kaget dengan sikap Gopal.

"Aiyo yo, tadi Boboiboy nak ambil hati Yaya dan dia kata Fang dan Ying terlihat seperti pasangan hanya aku sahaja yang belum ada kata-kata."

"Macam tu pulak. Lagipun kau masih belum umur untuk asmara."

"Huhuhu, tapi carikan calon dulu abah."

"Aku pun masih bingung denganmu"ucap pakcik Kumar dan terjadi saling Tanya disana.

.

Akhirnya di rumahnya Fang

.

"Bagaimana ya supaya besok tak ada yang mengatakan aku dan Ying tak dikira seperti pasangan lagi?"ucap Fang sendirian sambil tidur-tiduran di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

"Apa betul aku sangat dekat dengan Ying?"

"Apa Aku dan Ying saling suka?"

"Apa aku adalah jodohnya Ying?"

"Apa dia tak keberatan jika dia punya hater dari para fans ku?"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH! AKU BINGUNG DENGAN JAWABANNYA!"dan akhirnya Fang pun berteriak sampai membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur di jam 8 malam.

.

TBC

.

 **Waduh, ini cerita kenapa chapter ini terlalu cepat dan humor dah tak terlalu kerasa. Apa karena beberapa hari ini aku pulang dengan hujan-hujanan? Apa karena terlalu banyak tugas? Apa karena komputer pribadi rusak? Apa karena tak update kilat? Apa karena…. Hah, dah lah daripada nanti teriak kayak Fang. Nah dan sekarang aku mau balas review kalian yang tak pakai akun dan yang punya akun sudah di pm masing-masing tuh, silahkan dibuka dan baca.**

 **Faiz** **:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya, maaf tak bias update kilat.

 **Trisfy :** Oh ya, memang ada yang salah. Terima kasih karena sudi mereview.

 **Shattered** : Yang awak maksudkan, tukar judul kan. Oke akan terlaksana.

 **Yuki-yukime** : Saya juga penasaran dengan keduanya XD #ditabok. Terima kasih karena memberi review.

 **ANITA ZAHRA** **:** Zahra, coba perhatikan ulang percakapan ini.

" _Entahlah, mungkin Adudu mengatur senjata yang hanya mengambil ingatan masa lalu saja dan tak terperpengaruh pada perasaan."jawab Fang._

" _Itu tak mungkin, Boboiboy kan masih berumur 11 tahun mana mungkin mempunyai rasa suka."_

" _Mungkin saja Boboiboy berpikiran terlalu jauh lalu dia masukkan kedalam perasaannya."_

" _Dia juga cakap ke Yaya kalau dia mengatakan apa yang dipikir dan dirasakan olehnya."ucap Ying._

" _Itu berarti tadi kita hanya dinilai soal penampilan dan perilaku kita satu sama lain."ucap Fang._ Jawabannya ada di percakapan ini.

 **The X-Killer** **:** Aku juga suka bagian itu dan mungkin tiap chapter Boboiboy bisa merubah sikap.

 **Miyazono-Nerra** **:** Tak update kilat, maaf. Terima kasih mereview.

 **And in the last I hope you fav, follow, or review this story, bye next chapter. By: Between I and Girl**


	3. Pergi Ke Markas Adudu!

**Haih, sebenarnya saya sedang bingung chapter ini mau seperti apa dan sama seperti kemarin di chapter ini nama julukan yang diberikan Boboiboy pada kawan-kawannya masih dipakai, jika lupa ini dia julukannya:**

 **Gopal = tubuh semangka**

 **Fang = kepala landak ungu**

 **Ying = muka sawo**

 **Yaya = gadis impian**

 **Saya sedang bosan berceloteh jadi silahkan dibaca chapter ini, yang tak hikmat pun tak apa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning so ooc, litle bit of au, bahasa yang dicampur, beberapa hal yang tak terduga, some typos, etc**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy(c)Animonsta Studios**

 **.**

 **Between I and Girl present**

 **.**

 **Getting Back Your Memories**

 **.**

 **Enjoy or Not**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Pergi Ke Markas Adudu!**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Markas Kotak Adudu

.

Waktu Shubuh sudah menjelang di pulau Rintis termasuk ditempat sampah sekalipun, Problemboy yang sudah bangun langsung bersiap-siap untuk sholat shubuh tetapi saat melihat Adudu yang masih bermesraan(?) dengan selimutnya dan Problemboy mau membangunkan Adudu.

"BANGUN INCIK ADUDU! BANGUN!"ucap Problemboy sambil mengguncang keras tubuh Adudu.

"DIAM KAU JAM WEKER RONGSOKAN!"bentak Adudu dengan mengacungkan senjatanya kearah Problemboy.

"Hey! Aku bukan jam weker! Aku si Prob-lem-boy lah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bangunkan aku hah!?"

"Untuk mengajak sholat lah."

"Kau pikir alien punya agama?"

"Kalau kau tak sholat nanti masuk neraka."

"Apapun itu neraka, aku tak tau dan tak mau tau."

"Tapi kalau incik Adudu sudah bangun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Melanjutkan jebakan yang belum siap semalam."

"Jebakan itu sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Makanya kau tolong aku."

"Nanti habis sholat."jawab Problemboy yang baru mendengar adzan.

"Terserah."dan mereka berdua menuju dua arah yang berlawanan arah.

.

Di Kedai Tok Aba

.

Biasanya hari libur sangat dinikmati orang yang sibuk dan lelah, termasuk anggota geng superhero tapi saat hari libur mereka masih menyelamatkan warga. Lain hari lain masalah, mungkin itu yang bisa menggambarkan mereka saat ini yaitu melawan musuh lama mereka atau Adudu ditambah harus bertahan dari ketua mereka yang sedang hilang ingatan, belum lagi omongan publik pada mereka karena mereka sekarang ada di Kedai Tok Aba sebab janji kemarin yaitu bertemu di hari ini pukul 8 pagi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita membawa Boboiboy?"tanya Ying pada yang lain kecuali Boboiboy dan Yaya(you know what happen with they are.)

"Aku tak tau."jawab Gopal.

"Kurasa jika kita membawa Yaya maka otomatis Boboiboy mungkin akan mengikutinya."jawab Fang.

"Tapi kita harus memberi tau Yaya dulu."ucap Ying.

"Tanyakan sajalah."ucap Gopal.

"He-hei Yaya, lebih baik kau tak usah ikut kitorang."ucap Ying pada Yaya yang masih saja dirayu Boboiboy.

"Lah, kenapa?"tanya Yaya karena batinnya ingin ikut.

"Jika kau ikut..."

"Boboiboy mungkin ikut denganmu."ucap Fang yang memotong kalimat Ying, dan itu yang membuat Yaya terbang keluar dari tempat itu.

"Gadis impian! Tunggu!"teriak Boboiboy,"Hey! Memang apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!?"

"Kami tak tau."ucap Ying pelan, terkejut karena teriakannya Boboiboy.

"Dasar."ucap Boboiboy pelan sebelum dia ikut terbang mengejar Yaya yang sudah menghilang.

"Lebih baik kita segera mengejarnya."ucap Fang di dekat Ying.

"Hei! Jangan dekat-dekat akulah!"ucap Ying menjauhi Fang.

"Eh, maaf, aku lupa kejadian kemarin."

.

Di Langit Tempat Yaya terbang

.

 _Hah, kenapa aku tak boleh ikut? Takut Boboiboy kenapa-kenapa kalau dia ikut ke Markas Adudu?_ Batin Yaya yang masih terbang di langit.

 _Tapi apa betul dia nanti mengikutiku? Aku takut jika tak ada aku dan Boboiboy nanti mereka bertiga akan kesulitan._ Lanjut batinnya.

 _Eh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Lebih baik aku menemukan tempat untuk berpikir, kurasa itu tempat yang tepat._ Yaya pun turun menuju belakang sekolah yang di yakininya sebagai tempat menuntut ilmu.

Sesampainya di sekolah dia kembali berpikir.

"Jika di pikir-pikir pubertas perempuan lebih cepat daripada laki-laki,"ucap Yaya sendirian.

"Tapi apa benar Kau menyukai Boboiboy Yaya? Yang benar saja,"

"Tapi jika Boboiboy menyukaiku apa alasannya? Apa karena aku simpati kepadanya saat dia tau kalau dia yang menyebabkan kebakaran saat itu?"Yaya terus berbatin yang ada kaitan dengan Boboiboy dan dia.

 _Apa karena aku menjadi seluruh ketua di sekolah? Apa karena aku pandai memasak? Apa karena aku murid terpintar di sekolah selain Ying? Apa karena aku adalah salah satu geng superhero yang beragama islam?_

"Tapi saat aku di dekatnya sebelum dia seperti aku merasa nyaman, mungkin aku menyukainya."ucap Yaya mengakhiri pemikirannya.

 _Tapi umur belum memadai._

"Disini ya kau, gadis impian."ucap seseorang yang membuat Yaya mendongak keatas.

"Kau ngapain?"tanya Yaya.

"Ya cari kamulah, kau hampir membuatku khawatir dan aku sudah mencarimu hampir satu kota."ucap Boboiboy sambil turun dengan menggunakan kuasa angin yang ia ingat kemarin.

 _Kurasa dia memang menyukaiku buktinya dia khawatir kepadaku tadi, kurasa aku juga pernah membuat dia susah. Mungkin benar aku menyukainya._ Batin Yaya.

"Kalian disini ya. Huh, padahal aku sudah menggunakan kuasaku untuk mencari kalian satu kota."ucap seseorang yang membuat mereka yang ada disana hampir hilang keseimbangan, mereka menoleh dan menemukan Ying disana.

"Kau membuat aku terkejut."ucap Yaya.

"Aku pun baru ketemu gadis impian."ucap Boboiboy,"omong-omong, dimana tubuh semangka dan kepala landak ungu?"

"Aku disini."ucap seseorang lain yang di dekat Ying.

"HUWAAAAAA! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT AKULAH!"ucap Ying sambil berlari menjauhi Fang yang tadi di sampingnya.

"Oh, jangan lagi."desah Fang.

"Huh hah huh, ka-lian di-sini ya."ucap seseorang terengah-engah membuat semua yanf di sana menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau ya Gopal."ucap Yaya.

"Bagaimana Yaya kau mau ikut kemarkas Adudu apa tidak?"

"Kurasa aku ikut."

"Hah? Kau yakin?"tanya Ying.

"Ya, ayolah!"

"Oke mari berangkat!"

.

Di Markas Kotak Adudu

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai!"teriak Ying.

"Ini tempat apa?"tanya Boboiboy

"Ini markas musuh kita, Adudu."jawab Yaya.

"Hah? Namanya kok kayak sesuatu yang bertarung?"

"Sudahlah, kita disini untuk mengambil ingatanmu."ucap Fang.

"Ingatan apa?"

"Daripada ribut, lebih baik kita masuk aja."ucap Ying yang sudah tak sabar.

"Baiklah."ucap Gopal

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!"ucap Ying yang langsung masuk ke Markas Adudu di ikuti yang lain.

"Kau duluan."ucap Boboiboy pada Yaya saat mereka yang tersisa.

"Baiklah."jawab Yaya lalu diikuti Boboiboy.

Mungkin mereka tak tau kalau mereka akan menghadapi jebakan dan sesuatu rekayasa terhadap sebuah benda, maka siap-siaplah para reader untuk membaca perangkap dan gerak-gerik mereka chapter depan.

.

TBC

.

 **Reviewnya kurang banyak jadi di chapter ini jadi sekitar 1 k words padahal kemarin sudah 2 k words, memang ini otak sedang tak mau imajinasi berlebihan kali ini. Maaf para reader jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan, aku sebenarnya di chapter ini hanya mendapat sedikit ide untuk konsep ceritanya. Aku itu sebenarnya sudah dapat ide untuk chapter selanjutnya sampai akhir, hanya chapter ini yang tanpa persiapan yang matang. Sekarang balas review, yang ada akun sudah di pm.**

 **Faiz:** Sebenarnya sih gak pasti, tergantung komentar kalian.

 **Miyazono-Nerra:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **Blackred:** Ha? Kalau itu tunggu saja sekuelnya, ini hanya baru permulaannya saja.

 **Mizuki Kanzaki:** Kurasa begitu, terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **Yuki-yukime:** Biarku jelaskan, Boboiboy menggunakan kuasa dengan perasaan dan Probe/Problemboy hanya meniru kuasa Boboiboy lewat ingatan Boboiboy yang dicuri. Yeah, aku pun tak tau bagaimana? DAN TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA!

 **ANITA ZAHRA:** Mau ke pesantren ya? Semoga berhasil juga!

 **Semuanya sudah terjawabkan. Oh ya, aku punya tebak-tebakan nih dijawab ya!**

 **Apa perangkap yang Adudu siapkan di chapter depan?**

 **Hanya itu dan jika kalian lihat di chapter 2, itulah salah satunya. Tolong jawab di review ya! And in last I want you to fav, follow, or review this story, bye next chapter. By: Between I and Girl**


	4. Perangkap Markas Kotak!

**Hai para reader, sebelum saya akan memulai chapter ini aku akan memberikan beberapa hal tentang cerita ini. Pertama, aku membutuhkan seminggu lebih untuk membuat satu chapter yang matang. Kedua, ini diketik di hp bukan komputer meski kadang-kadang pakai jadi sedikit susah untuk mengetik dan kemungkinan besar terjadi typo. Ketiga, di chapter ini akan aku jadikan rate T untuk bagian yang tak wajar. Sudah cukup dan sama seperti kemarin di chapter ini nama julukan yang diberikan Boboiboy pada kawan-kawannya masih dipakai, jika lupa ini dia julukannya:**

 **Gopal = tubuh semangka**

 **Fang = kepala landak ungu**

 **Ying = muka sawo**

 **Yaya = gadis impian**

 **Nah sekaranglah saatnya, silahkan dibaca chapter ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning so ooc, litle bit of au, bahasa yang dicampur, beberapa hal yang tak terduga, some typos, etc**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy(c)Animonsta Studios**

 **.**

 **Between I and Girl present**

 **.**

 **Getting Back Your Memories**

 **.**

 **Enjoy or Not**

 **.**

Chapter 4 : Perangkap Markas Kotak!

.

.

Sekarang kelima geng superhero tengah memasuki Markas Adudu dari Ying yang duluan, lalu Fang yang menarik Gopal, diikuti Yaya dan Boboiboy. Mereka kini seperti tengah ber selancar di antara pipa-pipa besi yang mungkin supaya mempermudah ke ruang utama Markas itu, tapi mereka tak tau kalau ada 'sesuatu' diujungnya.

"Woooooo!"itu Ying saat keluar saat dari pipa, dia berputar-putar di benda yang mirip pintu putar yang di langit-langit lalu dia terhantam ke tanah/lantainya Markas Adudu, "Aduh, peningnya."

"Waaaaaaa!"sekarang Fang yang berputar-putar di pintu putar, tapi bukannya terhantam lantai tapi menghantam Ying yang tergeletak baru saja dan sekarang tingkahnya terlihat tak wajar(aku maksud dia menindih Ying.) Dan dua-duanya menjadi kepiting rebus.

"Gyaaaaaa!"itu suara Gopal yang berputar-putar dan selepas itu dia terhantam ke tembok, "Duh, mukaku."

"Woooooo!"sekarang Yaya yang keluar dari pipa dan berputar di pintu putar, lalu dia hampir menghantam tembok untung saja dia pakai kuasanya untuk menghentikannya, "huh, selamat."

"Waaaaaaa!"ini teriakan terakhir dari pipa, Boboiboy yang berputar-putar di pintu putar dan saat selesai dia menghantam tembok sama seperti Gopal, "ouch."

"Kalian semua tak apa-apa."tanya Yaya yang satu-satunya tak terhantam apapun.

"Tak."ucap Gopal dan Boboiboy bersamaan setelah selesai menghantam dinding lalu ambruk di tanah.

"Omong-omong kepala landak ungu dan muka sawo dimana? Aku tak dengar suaranya sejak kita memasuki ruang ini."tanya Boboiboy lalu mereka bertiga mengedarkan pandangan mereka dan menemukan Ying dan Fang yang saling bertindihan, mereka berdua membuat mereka bertiga merasa jijik dan ingin muntah.

"Uh, apa kalian memang pasangan?"tanya Gopal selepas muntah.

"Gah, kalian bikin kami merasa jijik."ucap Yaya berargumentasi.

"Cih, tadi kalian saling menjauh dan sekarang kalian saling berdekatan, sangat dekat oke."komentar Boboiboy.

"Eh, apa yang kalian katakan? Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, hanya kecelakaan yang membuat kami begini."ucap Fang yang mulai berdiri dengan muka yang merah.

"Iya, Cuma kecelakaan."tambah Ying yang ikut berdiri.

"Maksudnya kecelakaan yang membuat kalian saling suka?"ucap Boboiboy yang kurang paham.

"Bu-bukan!"ucap Fang dan Ying bersamaan.

"Terserahlah."ucap Boboiboy mengalah.

"Omong-omong ni ruangan gelap sekali, aku hanya bisa melihat sampai sekitar 9 meter yang jelas."Gopal mulai berargument dan saat itulah lampu menyala.

"Selamat datang di bilik 2002 perangkap! Muahaahahaha!"ucap Adudu dari mic

"Tapi perangkap tak sampai 2002 Incik Adudu."ucap Probe dari team Boboiboy dan Problemboy dari team Adudu dan para reader sekalian yang tak sengaja terdengar dimic.

"Itu julukannya saja, tak kisah kah ada berapa banyak perangkapnya."ucap Adudu menerangkan.

"Oh, macam tu bolehlah."ucap Probe/Problemboy.

"Dan untuk kalian para geng superhero, jika kalian nak Boboiboy jadi macam semula kalian kena ke ruang utama dan untuk percobaan pertama kalian akan menghadapi jebakan pertama. INI DIA, KOLAM ROBOT BUAYA!"ucap Adudu sebelum muncul kolam yang penuh dengan robot buaya di depan geng Boboiboy.

"Duh, ini macam mana caranya?"ucap Gopal kebingungan dan itu membuat ide di kepala Yaya.

"Aha! Aku tau! Gopal kau gunakan kuasa kau untuk tukarkan robot-robot tu jadi makanan."ucap Yaya pada Gopal.

"Bisa kah, banyak sangat ni."

"COBA SAJA GOPAL!"

"Baik."

"Dan untuk aku ada tak?"tanya Boboiboy yang terlihat sedih tapi sedikit marah.

"Ekspresimu... aku tau gunakan kuasa petirmu untuk meng hancurkan mereka!"

"Caranya?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana lagi ya? Mungkin hanya perlu fokus dan membayangkan ada pedang seperti petir atau halilintar ditanganmu sambil mengucapkan keris petir atau pedang halilintar."jawab Yaya yang tak tau harus bagaimana dengan Boboiboy.

"Biar aku coba."balas Boboiboy yang bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kuasa petir.

"Dan Gopal sekarang!"ucap Yaya yang memberikan perintah pada Gopal.

"Tukaran makanan!"teriak Gopal yang menembak salah satu buaya besi, semuanya robot buaya yang melihat itu langsung melihat dan mendekap pada Gopal yang tengah ketakutan.

"KERIS PETIR!"tiba-tiba ada senjata petir yang mengenai buaya dan itu membuat airnya bisa menyetrum yang bersifat konduktor juga yang bernyawa, itu berarti semua robot mati dan manusia tak boleh menyentuh airnya.

"Kurasa aku salah menjalankan rencana."ucap Yaya berargument sendiri.

"Kita harus melewatinya dengan sesuatu yang bersifat isolator."Ying memberikan pendapatnya.

"Dengan apa? Tanah?"ucap Boboiboy yang membuat semuanya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Bukannya tanah itu bisa meredakan listrik statis."Yaya memberikan apa yang ia ketahui tentang tanah dan listrik.

"Dan kau mempunyai kuasa tanah."ucap Gopal sambil menepuk bahu Boboiboy.

"Cara mengeluarkannya bagaimana, tubuh semangka?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Mungkin kau Cuma perlu menyentuh tanah dan membayangkan apa yang ingin kau buat dengan tanah, sekarang kita membutuhkan jembatan tanah.

"Baiklah, JEMBATAN TANAH!"teriak Boboiboy sambil salah satu tangannya menghantam tanah dan dia berhasil membuat jembatan tanah di air listrik yang ia sendiri buat.

"Ya memang berhasil, sekarang kita ke ruang selanjutnya."ucap Fang yang mendahului mereka semua.

"Okelah kepala landak ungu."ucap Boboiboy agak kesal dengan nada bicara Fang tadi, dia lalu menuju ruang selanjutnya di ikuti yang lain.

Setelah memasuki ruang selanjutnya Fang menunggu disana tapi tak mengucapkan apa-apa, tiba-tiba ada gempa bumi dan membuat jalan selanjutnya putus atau bisa dibilang ada lubang besar untuk menuju ruang selanjutnya.

"Kalian sekarang ada di tepi parit penuh pedang, semoga kalian selamat. Muahahahahaha!"Adudu mengumumkan dimana mereka sekarang.

"Parit penuh pedang!? Kalau kita jatuh, habislah riwayat kita."ucap Gopal sedikit merinding.

"Aku punya beberapa rencana supaya kita bisa sampai disebrang tanpa harus memasuki parit, kita perlu melewatinya diatas parit."ucap Fang mendadak.

"Apa? Pakai tanah lagi?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Jika kita pakai tanah masi mungkin jatuh. Biar aku terangkan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, jika kita gunakan kuasa Yaya masih mungkin juga untuk jatuh. Nah, kita harus menggunakan kuasa yang lain kecuali molekul, masa, dan petir karena memang tak mungkin untuk penyeantara tepi."ucap Fang panjang lebar.

"Itu berarti tinggal kuasa bayangmu dan kuasa anginku ya?"ucap Boboiboy memastikan.

"Kita gunakan kuasa angin saja dan bayang jika dalam bahaya."

"Oke, aku paham tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku hanya bisa menerbangkan diri sendiri."

"Perluas bayangan angin itu dari satu ke lima dan hubungkan."

"Akan aku usahakan."dan terciptalah pusaran angin raksasa di sekitar team Boboiboy, "whoooaaa."dan Boboiboy terkagum akan benda yang ia buat sendiri.

"Hey, topi dinosaurus! Jalankan inilah! Jangan mudag terkagum dengan diri sendiri."Fang membentak Boboiboy yang masih terkagum akan sesuatu yang ia buat.

"Eh, ya. ANGKATAN VERTIKAL!"dan seluruh team Boboiboy terangkat ke atas, "Horizontal Wind!"dan mereka semua maju dengan sendiri sampai di tepi parit yang lain.

"Huh, ternyata cukup cerdik juga kau."puji Ying pada Fang, meski agak malu akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Cih, tau tak pe."ucap Fang.

"Heh? Ini tembok apa sih yang diantara kalian?"ucap Yaya meski agak bercanda.

"Tak ada apa-apa."ucap keduanya cepat setelah menyadari pertanyaan Yaya.

"Ha? Ini tembok besi ya?"ucap Boboiboy yang membuat mereka semua melihat ke arah Boboiboy yang tengah mengetuk tembok warna hitam besi dan terdengar suara dur-dur-dur.

"Biar aku tukarkan, tukaran makanan!"ya, hanya terjadi sebentar karena tembok itu muncul lagi, "hah? Tak mempan?"

"Kalau macam tu kita guna kuasa api untuk leburkan besi-besi nih."ucap Ying

"Tapi macam mana? Kuasa api tak dapat keluar jika masih Boboiboy betul, kita kena keluarkan Boboiboy api?"balas Yaya.

"Kan kita bisa keluarkan dia lewat perasaan, lagipun cara tidur dah tak de kesan."jawab Ying.

"Tapi macam mana kalau lewat perasaan?"

"Kita harus buat dia tertekan."

"Tapi macam mana pula caranya?"

"Sini, aku bisiki sesuatu."Yaya lalu mendekat ke Ying dan dibisiki sesuatu.

"Eh, yang benar saja kau Ying."ucap Yaya tak percaya akan yang Ying bisiki

"Iya, ini sudah benar karena kau yang satu-satunya bisa mempengaruhi Boboiboy."

"Tapi yah mungkin agak memalukan nanti."

"Lakukan sajalah Yaya, apapun itu."ucap Gopal agak bosan.

"Baiklah."oke, dengarkan baik-baik reader apa yang Yaya akan katakan dan kita berhitung sampai 3

1

2

3

"Topi dinosaurus, sebenarnya aku tidak suka kamu."sekarang tau kan apa yang terjadi.

"Eh, apa? Kau tidak suka denganku?"tanya Boboiboy berharap kalau dia salah dengar.

"Iya, aku tidak suka semua bicaraanmu, aku tidak suka caramu merayuku, aku tak suka nada bicaramu yang terlalu apalah."ucap Yaya panjang lebar dan berusaha, meski ia akan menyesali ini.

Boboiboy yang mendengar itu mengetuk tembok besi sangat keras, "AAARRRGGHHH, TERNYATA USAHAKU GAGAL SELAMA INI!?"

Boboiboy kelama-lamaan ada api di sekitarnya.

"Eh, gitu pula caranya."ucap Gopal karena dia pikir tadi dia akan muntah, eh ternyata aksi penolakan.

Api semakin menjalar ketubuh Boboiboy hingga dia berubah jadi Boboiboy api.

"HHHHIIIIIIAAAAAHHHH!"teriak Api sebelum tembok besi itu berlubang dan melebur tapi dia terus melanjutkannya dengan bola api pada satu titik.

"Eh, topi dinosaurus cukup. Tadi aku bercanda."itu suara tenangan Yaya.

"Oh, jadi tadi hanya bercanda? Lalu apa kau suka padaku?"tanya Boboiboy Api dengan suara yang sekarang agak tenang.

"Kita bicarakan itu lain waktu ya, kita ini sebenarnya lakukan itu supaya kau bisa leburkan tembok ni."kata Yaya agak malu sama kucing, meaw meaw meaw/plak. Eh, maksudnya malu sama Boboiboy.

"Lah? Memangnya aku perlu guna kuasa apa?"tanya Boboiboy Api yang pikirannya masih menyatu dengan Boboiboy dengan salah satu tangannya menempel pada tembok besi, "eeehhhh."yah, dia meleburkan tembok yang dia sentuh dan terjatuh.

"Kuasa api, dan untung saja api bisa meleburkan besi untung saja bisa membuatmu selamat dari besi panas."jawab Yaya yang membantu Boboiboy berdiri.

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Dah lah, mari kita cepat-cepat ambil ingatan Boboiboy biar dia tak panggil aku tubuh semangka lagi."tau kan siapa sekarang yang bicara, si raja buah dari Upin Ipin Tok Dalang!/plak. Eh salah naskah lagi, Sultan Agung yang menyerang VOC di Batavia/plak. Eh kok sejarah? Si tukang makan semangka Gopal. Hah, ini ya benar.

"Baiklah tubuh semangka."ucap Boboiboy Api dan Fang yang bermaksud mengejek dan Gopal hanya memutar mata.

Sesampai di ruang selanjutnya, mereka di kejutkan oleh api yang besar yang menghalangi mereka keruang utama.

"Kuasa air?"tanya Gopal.

"Iya."jawab Ying.

"Tapi bagaimana?"tanya Yaya.

"Kita perlu..."Fang hampir menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

"Iya, aku tau. Sama macam cara Cikgu Papa itu kan, yang aku maksud siapa yang nak lakukan?"

"Memang itu, dan kurasa untuk itu..."jawab Fang dan semua mata tertuju pada Yaya.

"Eh, apa? Aku?"tanya Yaya langsung ke inti dan langsung dibalas anggukan dari mereka semua, "Hah baiklah, tapi aku nak lepas jam kuasa ku dulu. Takut pula aku terlalu kasar ke Boboiboy, nah tolong jaga."ucap Yaya sambil memberi jam kuasanya ke Ying.

"Itu tak masalah Yaya, sekarang laksanakan."ucap Ying dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yaya.

"Eh topi dinosaurus, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu denganmu."ucap Yaya pada Boboiboy.

"Memang apa dia?"tanya Boboiboy.

"Yah, cuman pijat kepalamu saja."jawab Yaya.

"Oh, tak masalah. Kalau begitu, pijatlah."dan Yaya memulai pijatan kekepala Boboiboy sengan muka agak merah, "hah, leganya kepala, tenang rasanya."dan selepas itu gerombolan air ke arah Boboiboy(yang tentunya masih mode api) dan dia bertukar menjadi Boboiyot/plak. Eh bukan, maksudku Boboiboy air yang dah cergas(dia kan telah latihan cergas).

"Dah cukup lah gadis impian, dah cukup tenang ni."ucap Boboiboy Air.

"Oke, sekarang aku nak minta kau satu hal."ucap Yaya

"Apa dia?"tanya Air.

"Sekarangkan kau dah boleh guna kuasa air, aku nak kau padamkan api-api nih."ucap Yaya sambil menunjukkan api yang menghalangi mereka.

"Itu tak masalah, LETUPAN AIR!"ucap Boboiboy memasukkan bola air kecil kedalam tanah dan dia mengangkat tangan maka terjadilah letupan air di api yang halangi mereka.

"Wow, hebat."ucap Gopal karena tadi dia sedikit terhempas.

"Eits? Kau tak tanya dulu lah bagaimana cara nak lakukannya?"tanya Ying kebingungan karena elemen sebelumnya tanya dulu, kecuali api karena tak sengaja.

"Tak payahlah, lagipun air dapat buat apapun kan."jawab Air.

"Kurasa Air nih otodidak."komentar Fang.

"Ayolah, aku nak cepat-cepat kawinlah. Eh ralat, aku nak cepat-cepat ambil ingatan Boboiboylah."ucap Yaya dengan tidak elit sambil memerahkan muka.

"Hah!? Yaya nak cepat-cepat kawin?"ucap Gopal dan, "Hahahahahahhahahahaaha!"ketiga kawan Boboiboy tertawa.

"He-hei! Cukuplah!"ucap Yaya.

"Iya, mari kita ke bilik selanjutnya."ucap Fang dan mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang berikutnya.

Sesampainya di bilik selanjutnya dah tak ada lagi jebakan, hanya terlihat Meriam Pencuri Ingatan yang saat itu Adudu pakai.

"Ha! Itu dia senjatanya!"ucap Ying menunjukkan senjata yang dicari-cari.

"Hooo, kalian dah sampai ternyata. Tapi jika kalian nak kembalikan Boboiboy jadi semula kalian kena ambil senjata ni dan wadah ingatan Boboiboy."ucap Adudu yang turun menggunakan lift tradisional(itu lo episode pistol emosi y).

"Hah? Ada wadahnya juga?"tanya Fang.

"Ya, dan aku masukkan itu kedalam Probe dan sekarang dia dah jadi PROBLEMBOY! MUAHAHAHAHA!"ucap Adudu yang memunculkan Problemboy.

"Bukannya itu Probe yang hanya berganti pakaian saja."ucap Ying.

"Lagipun problemboy itukan artinya masalah anak-anak."ucap Yaya.

"Kalian tak tau sekarang Probe tengah jadi apa, jadi kalian jangan meremehkan."ucap Adudu.

Krik krik... krik krik.

"Tapi aku macam punya ingatan bersama mereka."ucap Problemboy.

"Mereka hanyalah tiruan, serang saja!"ucap Adudu.

"Baik! Golem tanah!"Problemboy kedua tangannya menyentuh tanah dan muncul Probe lain dengan versi superprobe.

"Hah!? Probe ada dua!?"ucap Gopal ketakutan sambil menelan ludah kasar, begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Mereka mulai tampak ketakutan dan Problemboy siap menyerang, maka siap-siaplah dengan adegan pertarungan Problemboy vs Team Boboiboy chapter depan.

.

TBC

.

 **Maaf, karena sempat main nyebrang fandom dan ilmu. Sebelumnya aku belum pernah update kilat kan, ini hanya di buat empat hari dan maaf juga jika gak cepat-cepat amat. Nah kali ini aku selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Now it's time for review, have account? In PM.**

 **Faiz:** ini dah.

 **Blackred:** oh, kurasa kau ingin mereka tak jaga jarak ya? Ini dia chapternya.

 **Coklatkeju:** ini punya akun kan? Tapi maaf jawaban anda salah.

 **Sky full of rain:** ini dia.

 **Miyazono-Nerra:** Huwaaa! Salah!

 **aisyah humaira:** ya, tak apa. Yang aku maksudkan di soal kemarin tu si Problemboy.

 **alia 22:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Salah semua jawabannya di review, yang aku maksud jebakan tu Problemboy. Okelah takpe, chapter berikut aku butuh OC perempuan satu jadi aku ingin kalian review yang terbaik dan masukkan OC perempuan kalian di review, yang review terbaik akan muncul Ocnya chapter depan. And in last I want you to fav, follow, or review this story, bye next chapter. By: Between I and Girl**


	5. Boboiboy VS Problemboy

**Hai sahabat-sahabat sekalian!Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitau tentang diriku karena saat kalian mereview ada yang salah ini sebenarnya berjenis kelamin laki-laki, karena itu mungkin ceritaku agak kaku karena semua ceritaku punya inspirasi sendiri-sendiri dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita yang alurnya tentang amnesia dan fanfic cinta terpendam by Verotherik yang pistol penghilang emosi tapi aku ubah pencuri ingatan. Terus aku juga akan mengikuti lomba, jadi beberapa waktuku aku gunakan untuk belajar. Sekarang aku hampir UTS jadi semua imajinasi sekarang sudah hilang(sebenarnya chapter 3 pun ada ide yang hilang).Chapter ini adalah yang terakhir jadi ini cerita mungkin ada beberapa genre yang cukup celotehannya dan sama seperti kemarin di chapter terakhir ini nama julukan yang diberikan Boboiboy pada kawan-kawannya masih dipakai tapi untuk setengah bagian, jika lupa ini dia julukannya:**

 **Gopal = tubuh semangka**

 **Fang = kepala landak ungu**

 **Ying = muka sawo**

 **Yaya = gadis impian**

 **Say anything for this story,to be nice reader!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning so ooc, litle bit of au, bahasa yang dicampur, beberapa hal yang tak terduga, some typos, etc**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy(c)Animonsta Studios**

 **.**

 **Between I and Girl present**

 **.**

 **Getting Back Your Memories**

 **.**

 **Enjoy or Not**

 **.**

 **Chapter5/last :Boboiboy VS Problemboy**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Team Boboiboy sudah ada di ruang tengah markas Adudu, tapi yang paling mereka tak percaya adalah si Probe yang temasuk dalam jebakannya Adudu.

"Ouch! Probe ada dua! Bagaimana bisa!?"ucap Gopal agak panik setelah melihat Probe ada dua.

"Dia kan hanya robot, memanglah bisa digandakan lah."jawab Boboiboy setau dia.

"Tapi biasanya dia ada satu."ucap Yaya memberitaukan pada Boboiboy.

"Hey, aku kata ingatan Boboiboy ada pada Probe jadi dia punya kuasa yang mirip denganmu jaket jeruk."ucap Adudu yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Boboiboy.

"Eh dia bicara pada siapa?"ucap Boboiboy menoleh kebelakang dan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

Krik krik... krik krik

Dan Adudu sweetdrop dan teman Boboiboy menoleh kearah Boboiboy seakan mengerti keadaan.

"Dia bicara padamu lah topi dinosaurus."ucap Yaya memberitau.

"Oh iya kah gadis impian?"tanya Boboiboy dan dibalas anggukan dari Yaya, "memang kau mau apa, alien sayur?"

"Eh, apa!? Alien sayur!? Hmph! Hahahaahaahhahaahhha!"ucap Fang tertawa mendengar julukan baru Adudu.

"Hihihi, jadikan sayur asam pasti sedap nih!"ucap Gopal ikut tertawamendengar julukan Adudu.

"Hahaahaha! Kau jadi sayur Adudu!? Hahahahaha."Yaya pun ikut tertawa.

"Hahahahahaha!Ada sayur kotak!"Ying juga ikut.

"Loh, kenapa? Kebanyakan sayur itu warnanya hijau kan."ucap Boboiboy bingung dengan teman-teman yang dijulukinya dengan nama aneh.

"Hah!?Apa!? Kau samakan aku dengan sayur!? Tak dapat di maafkan! Probe! Serang!"ucapAdudu pada Problemboy.

"Aku Prob-lem-boy lah! Bukan Probe!"ucap Problemboy membela diri.

"Aku ulangi, PROBLEMBOY!SERANG!"perintah Adudu lebih keras.

"Baik!Prob-lem-boy gempa!"ucap Problemboy merubah pakaiannya menjadi hitam-emas, "golem! Serang!"dan Super Probe yang jadi golem nya Problemboy menembakkan peluru kearah Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Alamak! Bagaimana ini!? Pelindung air!"ucap Boboiboy yang masih dalam mode air tapi gagal karena peluru itu menembus dan melemparkan mereka semua.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"teriak semuanya saat terpental.

"Aduh."ucap Air memegang kepalanya, "kalian tak apa? Eits!?"

"Hah hah hah."itu suara teman-temannya yang tergeletak.

"MEMANG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?DASAR ROBOT TERONG!?"teriak Air dengan marah dan dalam sekejap listrik menyambar dan dia berubah menjadi halilintar, "AKU AKAN SERANG KAU! GERAKAN KILAT! PEDANG HALILINTAR!"Boboiboy halilintar menggunakan gerakan kilat untuk mendekati Super Probe dan mengeluarkan cangkul petir.

"Kau nak tanam ubi kah, pakai cangkul petir segala."ucap Gopal yang baru pulih.

"Heh, dialah ubinya!Hiiiaaah!"ucap Halilintar sambil melayangkan cangkul petir pada golemnya Problemboy.

"Kau kira aku tak tau kelemahan kau kuasa petir? Kelemahan kau adalah angin! Problemboy berubah jadi mode Taufan!"ucap Adudu yang ditujukan pada dua orang.

"Baik!Prob-lem-boy Taufan!"ucap Problemboy Gempa bertukar menjadi Problemboy Taufan, "Hahaahaha! Pasti seru nih!"

"Kau kira aku main-main, aku akan paksa kau bayar semua perbuatan kau!"ucap Halilintar mengeluarkan pedang dan tombak halilintar.

"Oh, jadi kau nak lawan ye?Mari kita adu kuasa!"ucap Problemboy Taufan.

"Jangan remehkan aku!"bentak Halilintar, "aku dah muak dengan pembicaraan ini, serangan tombak!"

"Hehe, perisai taufan!"senjata yang Halilintar lempar beralih haluan ke arah teman-temannya.

Halilintar yang melihat itu langsung memperingatkan, "AWAS! GERAKAN KILAT!"yah, meski dia sendiri yang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Te-terima kasih."ucap Yaya dan lainnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Halilintar.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian saat kalian memulihkan tenaga."ucap Halilintar dan tanah-tanah di sekitarnya mulai berterbangan dan berubah menjadi Boboiboy Gempa.

"Kau itu lemah soal kecepatan, Problemboy!Berubah jadi mode halilintar!"

"Oke Bos! Prob-lem-boy Halilintar!"ucap Problemboy bertukar lagi jadi Halilintar dan memegang pedang halilintar, "gerakan kilat!"

Problemboy Halilintar bergerak dengan kecepatan kilat kearah Boboiboy, "DI BELAKANG MU!"teriak semua kawan Boboiboy begitu melihatProblemboy di belakang Boboiboy dan berusaha menghunuskan pedangnya.

 _Sreeeeng!_

"Hehe, meskipun lambat dan berat masih boleh aku mengantisipasinya!"ucap Gempa tersenyum ketika dia berhasil menahan pedang Problemboy.

"Heh, kau tak tau cara apa yang nak aku gunakan. Halilintar slash!"ucap Problemboy yang mengeluarkan pedang halilintar ditangan satunya dan menghunuskannya kearah Gempa.

"Aaarrrggghhh!"teriak Gempa setelah memdapat hunusan listrik bertubi-tubi dari Problemboy dan Gempa langsung terlempar.

"Sekarang giliran kalian pula!"ucapProblemboy kasar.

"Dia macam Halilintar masa tu tapi lebih buruk lagi dia kuasai 3 elemen."ucap Gopal menelan ludah sendiri.

"Cih, kalian kira aku Cuma kuasai 3 elemen saja? Korang tengok ni! Prob-lem-boy Kuasa Lima!"Problemboy mengeluarkan sebuah bulatan mirip vortal dan muncul lima versi Problemboy.

"Hah!? Kuasa lima!?"ucap semuanya terkejut melihat apa yang didepannya, "kuasa api dan air pun boleh dapat!?"

"Kami nak tunjuk kuasa kami je."ucap Problemboy versi Gempa.

"Haha, tapi dengan lawan korang tau!"ucap Problemboy versi Taufan.

"Yuhu! Pasti seronok jikalau main sama Gopal!"ucap Problemboy versi Api yang membuat Gopal bergidik ngeri.

"Tenang aja Fang, kami hanya lawan korang kejap."ucap Problemboy versi Air sedikit ngantuk dan ngelindur soal ucapannya.

"Cih, tapi biar sepadan kita satu lawan akan lawan tiruan ku dan kalian akan lawan salah satu dari kami!"ucap Problemboy versi Halilintar.

"Kita lawan salah satu elemen? Pasti sulit tu."ucap Fang yang mulai berdiri juga dan yang lain.

"Tapi kami akan kembalikan sahabat kami jadi semula!"ucap Yaya tegas.

"Meski aku takut, tapi lawan Api selain dari Boboiboy juga sama senang."ucap Gopal sedikit takut.

"Itu karena kami tak kan menyerah!"ucap Ying.

"Aku akan menolong kalian kawan-kawan."ucap Boboiboyyanv berniat membantu tapi dihalangi.

"Ehem, mau kemana?Lawanmu itu aku!"ucap Problemboy Halilintar yang langsung ada di depan Boboiboy.

"Balon meletup!Balon meletup!"ucap Boboiboy masih dalam mode Gempa yang terkejut.

"Satu lawan satu."ucap Problemboy Halilintar.

"Oke..."ucap Gempa, "lalu kawan-kawanku berhadapan dengan siapa?"

"Lihat kebelakang ku dan yang saling berhadapan itulah yang satu lawan satu."ucap Problemboy menunjuk kebelakangnya.

"Gadis impian dengan jaket hitam emas, tubuh semangka dengan jaket merah, muka sawo dengan jaket biru putih, kepala landak ungu dengan jaket biru."

"Dan kau lawan aku, PEDANG HALILINTAR!"ucap Problemboy Halilintar seraya mengeluarkan pedang halilintar dan berusaha menghunus Gempa(lagi) yang berhasil menghindar.

.

Oke, daripada terus berfokus pada Boboiboy. Kita lihat Fang dan Ying

.

Kalian dah tau kan kalau Fang lawan Air dan Ying lawan Taufan(versinya Problemboy pasti). Sekarang mereka tengah serius melawan tiruan kuasa Boboiboy.

"Larian laju!"ucap Ying yang berusaha membuat pusing Problemboy Taufan.

"Kau kira aku akan terpedaya oleh kuasa kau? Haha, jangan bermimpi dah! Pusaran Angin!"ucap Problemboy Taufan mengeluarkan Topan yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Hah! Waaaaaaaa!"teriak Ying terlempar menjauh.

Mari kita lihat Fang yang tengah serius berhadapan dengan Problemboy Air yang M.E.N.G.A.N.T.U.K di atas bola air.

"Harimau bayang!Serang!"ucap Fang menyuruh Harimau bayangnya menyerang Problemboy Air.

Problemboy Air menguap dan berkata "Ada apa ribut-ribut begini? Pukulan ombak."dan Problemboy Air memberikan Air pada Harimau bayang.

"Ngeeong!"teriak Harimau bayangnya Fang yang bersembunyi di belakang empunya membuatnya menatap tak percaya melihat makhluk buatannya kalah dengan mudah tapi seterusnya tak disangka-sangka.

"Waaaaaaaah!"dan kini giliran Ying yang menghantam Fang dan menindihnya(saling bertindihan untuk kedua kalinya).

"Oh, ayolah jangan lagi."ucap Fang dengan aksen muka merah.

"Aku juga tak ingin begini Fang."ucap Ying yang sama merahnya.

"Nah, bagaimana?Sudah selesai bermesraannya?"ucap Problemboy Taufan menggoda.

"Memangnya kenapa jika mereka seperti itu?Awkward moment?"tanya Problemboy Air.

"Tak ada apa, bagaimana jika kita guna kuasa combo air?"

"Tak ada masalah Taufan. Semburan Air!"Problemboy Air menembakkan air kearah Fang dan Ying.

"Pusaran angin!"danProblemboy Taufan mengeluarkan Topan kecil secara horizontal.

"Wah!Pelindung bayang!"ucap Fang langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan pelindung yang muat untuk mereka berdua tapi kalah cepat, "aku kurang cepat."

"Percepat masa!"dan berterima kasihlah ke Ying yang membantu calon kekasihnya, "JANGAN BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU LAH, DASAR AUTHOR TAK BERPENGALAMAN!"

"Tapi terima kasih ya Ying."ucap Fang.

"Meski aku malu melakukannya."ucap Ying dan Problemboy Air dan Taufan masih menyerang pelindungbayang.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu saja sekarang."

"Kurasa kau benar."dan mereka berdua duduk di pelindung baying tersebut.

.

Daripada melihat yang berduaan, mari kita lihat Gopal

.

Gopal tengah berkeringat dingin, mengingat betapa susahnya melawan Boboiboy Api tapi sekarang dia pula yang lawan Problemboy Api.

"Nah, bagaimana Gopal?Dah sedia?"Tanya Problemboy Api dan Gopal hanya meneguk ludah(entah yang keberapa kalinya) lalu mengangguk pelan, "baiklah! Pukulan bebola api bertalu-talu!"

"Kyaaaa!Tukaran cekodok pisang!"dan Gopal menangkap salah satu bola api yang telah bertukar menjadi cekodok pisang, "duh-duh-duh panas!"

Kalian tau kalau sekarang Gopal beratraksi tapi sungguhan dan Problemboy Api sedang berteriak senang, "Lakukan lagi Gopal! Lakukan lagi!"

Dan Gopal setelah itu terus dihantam bola api yang ia tukar jadi cekodok pisang.

.

Sudahlah lihat Gopal yang sial, kita alih lagi ke Boboiboy tapi dengan Yaya

.

Boboiboy yang masih dalam mode Gempa masih tenang dalam melawan Problemboy Halilintar begitu juga Yaya yang melawan Problemboy Gempa.

Sampai…..

 _Sreng!_

 _Buk!_

 _Doar!_

Mereka lengah dan menghantam hingga saling berdekatan berdekatan.

"Susah sekali lawan elemen tanah."ucap Yaya selagi berdiri.

"Hey! Aku juga sedang guna kuasa tanah!"ucap Boboiboy selagi berdiri juga.

"Seharusnya kau itu gunakan kuasa angin!"

"Tapi macam mana?Sekarang aku hanya boleh pegang kuasa tanah."

"Kau harus buat diri kau senang."

"Tapi macam mana pula?"

"Aku ada hal yang ingin disampaikan ke kamu."

"Apa dia?"

"Sebenarnya…."Yaya memberikan jeda dan mari kta hitung sampai 3

1

2

3

"Sebenarnya aku juga suka kau."

"Eh?!Benarkah!?"Tanya Boboiboy dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yaya, "Akhirnya aku Berjaya!"

Boboiboy lalu bertukar jadi Taufan dan Yaya tersenyum maklum "Sekarang kau dah boleh guna kuasa angina, serang dia sekarang."

"Oh iya, hampir lupa pula."ucap Boboiboy, "pusaran angin!"

"Hah!? Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh!"Problemboy Halilintar mau menghindar tapi kurang cepat sehingga sekarang dia kalah.

"Nah, rasakan tuh!"ucap Boboiboy atau sekarang Boboiboy Taufan.

"Sekarang bantu aku topi dinosarus."ucap Yaya.

"Jangan kira dengan saling membantu dapat kalahkan aku!Golem Tanah!"ucap Problemboy Gempa yang mengeluarkan SuperProbe yang kedua, "Serang!"

"Hehe, PERISAI TAUFAN!"dan tercipta perisai taufan yang melemparkan SuperProbe untuk kedua kali dan menghantam Problemboy Gempa.

"HAH!?"

 _Buk!_

Pasti sudah rusak Problemboy Gempa dihantam benda sebesar tu.

"Dua sudah terkalahkan dan tinggal tiga lagi."ucap Taufan.

"Nah, ayo bantu yang lain."

"Baiklah!"

.

Nah, kembali ke semua orang

.

"Duh, bisakah kalian membantuku menghibur Problemboy Api ni?"Tanya Gopal pada Boboiboy dan Yaya dari kejauhan.

"Iya Gopal, kami akan membantumu!"ucap Yaya dari kejauhan, hebat.

"Kenapa mode angin?Kalau api berarti airlah!"ucap Gopal melihat pakaiannya Boboiboy.

"Oke-oke, aku buat dia jadi air dulu ya."Yaya lalu memijat kepala Boboiboy dan dia bertukar jadi Boboiboy Air.

"Kau mau mengejekku atau apa versi lain Air."ucap Problemboy Api datar agak kesal karena mengganggu acara hiburannya yaitu Gopal Show.

"Aku hanya ingin…. Zzzzzzzzz"ya, Boboiboy Air tertidur.

"Woi bangun!'

"Wah! Ada api! Siram air! Siram air!"Air mungkin sedang dapat mimpi kebakaran lalu menyebutkan kata itu dan mengeluarkan jurus air yang membuat Problemboy Api terkena sedikit dan hampir marah.

""Hey! Ja-"tapi dia sudah kena air yang sangat banyak hingga dia rusak, kalian juga tau kalau lawan api itu air.

"Hmph! Siram air? Ke Problemboy? Macam bagus tuh! Hahhahhaha."ucap Gopal.

"Memangnya kenapa tadi tubuh semangka?Menyebutkan namamu saja membuatku lapar."ucap Air.

"Taka ada apa, hanya lucu tingkahmu saja."jawab Gopal.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Dah lah, tinggal dua lagi."ucap Yaya.

"Ah, benar juga. Tinggal Taufan dan Air saja, tapi kuasa apa ya?"Tanya Gopal.

"Kalau Air itu listrik, dan Taufan itu tanah."jawab Yaya.

"Hah!?Kedua elemen itu yang paling sulit keluar lewat emosi!"teriak Gopal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Yaya setelah menutup telinga akibat teriakan Gopal.

"Kau tau kan kalau Halilintar keluar kalau marah, kalau yang Gempa keluar kalau mau melindungi kawan-kawannya."

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudku, kita perlu kena hajar atau buat Boboiboy marah dulu!"

"Oh, begitu….. eh, APA!?"

"Mereka berdua terus menyerang tempurung bayang,"ucap Boboiboy memotong percakapan Gopal dan Yaya.

"Apa yang kau- oh."ucapan Yaya terpotong setelah melihat pelindung bayang yang ia yakini milik Fang terus diserang oleh Problemboy yang tersisa, _pantas saja._

Sementara itu di dalam pelindung bayang.

"Ying!Sepertinya pelindung ini tak akan tahan lama!"ucap Fang merasakan getaran yang semakin kuat dari pelindung bayang miliknya.

"Kita harus segera menyerangnya!Pikirlah!"ucap Ying.

"Dah dapat satu!Tapi kau berani kah!"

"Apa dia!?"

"Kau ku lempar ke Problemboy untuk menghajar mereka!"  
"Kau tak bercandakan?"

"Ini serius Ying!"

"Baiklah."

"Jari bayang!"jari-jari Fang mengeluarkan jari bayang dan mengait ke tangannya Ying.

"Eh!?"

"Biar gak kena masalah, sekarang aku akan lempar kamu dan kamu gunakan 1000 tendangan laju untuk belasah mereka."jelas Fang tak panjang tak singkat.

"Baik!"ucap Ying dan di mulailah perputaran antara Fang dan Ying.

"LEMPARAN BAYANGAN SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"yap, mereka mengeluarkan jurus bersama.

Kita kembali keluar

"Hah!?Dah jebol!?"ucap Gopal melihat pelindung bayang Fang berlubang tapi selanjut paling tak disangka.

"HIAH! HIAH! HIAH!"Ying keluar dengan terlempar dan menendang Problemboy Air dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Bukankah itu muka sawo?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Memang benar."ucap Yaya.

Mereka terus melihat Ying yang menendang Problemboy Air dan saat itulah yang Problemboy Taufan menyiapkan jurusnya dank au tau lah setelah baca cakapan ini.

"GERUDI TAUFAN!"Problemboy Taufan mau meyerang Ying.

"HAH!?"  
"Golem tanah!"  
"Eh?"ya, semuanya terkejut kecuali Problemboy dan Adudu karena Boboiboy berubah ke mode Gempa tanpa bantuan teman-temannya atau karena dia bisa keluarkan Golem tanah tanpa diberitau yang menghalang Problemboy Taufan untuk menyerang Ying.

"HAHAHA!Kau kira dapat halang aku?Jangan harap!"ucap Problemboy Taufan kasar.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau sakiti kawanku! Pukulan Golem!"ucap Boboiboy Gempa lalu merusaha memukul Problemboy Taufan dengan Golemnya, Problemboy Taufan pun terjebak di tangan Golem Tanah jadi ya kayak lalat kalahkannya.

 _Krek!_

Yah, bagian Problemboy Taufan remuk semua.

"Tak boleh jadi! Problemboy Air! Tawan Ying!"perintah Adudu.

"Arahan diterima, Penjara Gelembung Air!"ucap Problemboy Air dan muncul gelembung air yang mengelilingi Ying.

"Eng?Eng!"Ying menahan Napas karena ia tau kalau sekarang dia ada di Air yang dibuat oleh Problemboy Air pula.

Gempa hanya diam, tapi kelama-lamaan ada petir merah yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya dan keluar sinar merah dari Gempa dan sekarang dia berubah menjadi Halilintar.

"Pedang Halilintar!"ucap Halilintar mengeluarkan Pedang miliknya dan berusaha menerjang Problemboy Air.

Problemboy Air memaju tawanannya yang di air sebagai pelindungnya, "Majulah, jika kau ingin dia mati!Hahahahhaha!"

Mendengar hal itu Halilintar berhenti berusaha menerjang, "Dasar!"  
"Kuasa pemberat gravity!"dengan suara itu Problemboy Air kesulitan terbang layaknya si 'Probe' atau Robe lah jika aku Bagogo/plak.

"Eh!?"Problemboy Air terkejut dan berusaha bergerak, "Ih, susahnya nak gerak."

"Huh, lega akhirnya bisa bebas dari kurungan air."sedangkan Ying terbebas dari kurungan air.

"Topi dinosaurus!Sekarang!"perintah Yaya.

"Baik! Pedang Halilintar!"ucap Halilintar dan langsung melempar pedang-pedangnya ke Problemboy Air yang tak berdaya.

"HAH!?AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"yap, sekarang lima Problemboy sudah kalah dan mereka menyatu sedangkan Boboiboy bertukar ke mode semula.

"Ka-ka-kabur!"ucap Problemboy berusaha kabur.

"Eh, tunggu!"Boboiboy berusaha mengejar tapi kakinya tersandung hingga terjatuh tapi tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan elemen tanah yang menghantam Problemboy dan sesuatu keluar darinya.

"Huwaaaa!"sekarang Probe yang berteriak dan terbentur tembok, saat terpental ingatan Boboiboy keluar dari Probe.

"Hap!Dapat!"ucap Gopal menangkap tabung yang keluar dari Probe, "eh? Lambang ini."

"Ada apa Gopal?"Tanya Fang yang ternyata sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Tabung ini ada lambang topi Boboiboy lah!"  
"Hah!? Apa!?"teriak semuanya.

"Berarti itulah sebabnya Probe punya kuasa Boboiboy."simpul Yaya.

 _Duk!_

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang terjatuh yang ternyata itu Probe.

 _Duk!_

Sekarang Meriam Pencuri Ingatan yang jatuh.

"Alahmak! Senjata terjatuh pula, kena cepat ambil nih!"ucap Adudu mau mengambil senjata.

"Dia nak ambil senjatanya balik! Gopal, lari! Ambil senjata tu!"perintah Ying.

"Baik! Larian-"

"Jangan tiru kuasaku lah!"

"Hanya bercanda Ying."

"Masih sempat bergurau ye….."ucap Fang.

"Hehehe, tak lah Fang."dan Gopal mulai berlari tapi dia juga terjatuh menyebabkan tabung yang ia pegang masuk ke Meriam Pencuri Ingatan.

"Aku harus cepat!"tanpa di duga Adudu hampir sampai di senjatanya dan berusaha menggapainya.

"Hah!?Jari bayang!"Fang reflek mengeluarkan jari bayangnya dan berusaha menjauhkan senjata Adudu dari Adudu.

 _Dung!_

 _Ceklek!_

 _Ciut!_

Fang terlalu menjauhkan senjata Adudu sampai tembok dan terdengar suara seperti perubahan pengaturan senjata dari stik lalu muncul cahaya yang mengenai Boboiboy lagi.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!"dan Boboiboy pingsan.

"Apa lagi?"ucap Yaya.

Adudu hanya mendesah, "kalian dah menang kali ini."

"Oh, benarkah?"ucap Fang dingin sambil mengeluarkan hawa membunuh, yang lain juga sama.

"Atau kau hanya bercanda Adudu?"ucap Ying seperti setan.

Adudu hanya memucatkan wajah dan berkata, "benar, kalian dah kembalikan ingatan Boboiboy ke tempat semula."

"Kami percayalah tu."ucap Gopal agak datar.

"Tapi habis belasah kau!"ucap Yaya.

"HIIIIAAAAHHH!"  
"JANGAN!"tapi sayang Adudu dah di keroyok.

.

Skip Time

.

Kita sekarang ada dirumahnya Boboiboy dan sekarang sore hari sudah menjelang tapi sang empunya kuasa lima elemen belum bangun dari pingsan sampai…..

"Engh."terdengar erangan dari Boboiboy yang berusaha mengumpulkan jiwa agar bisa membuka matanya dan dia terkejut dengan pemandangan didepannya, "eh?"

"Selamat kembali Boboiboy!" dia dikejutkan oleh teman-temannya yang mengelilingi kasurnya dan memberikan Boboiboy sambutan selepas bangun tidur.

"Ada acara apa ini?Apa ada yang merayakan ulang tahun kah?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, kau ingat nama kami semua."ucap Gopal.

"Tentu aku ingat, kau Gopal yang suka main berhijab pink itu Yaya, suka buat rambutnya acak-acakan itu Fang, berbaju kuning itu Ying, kekuatannya bahkan sampai bisa ke kutub selatan."

"Syukurlah."ucap mereka bersama.

"Kenapa memangnya?"Tanya Boboiboy.

"Syukurlah, kau tak lagi memanggilku tubuh semangka."jawab Gopal.

 _Eh? Tubuh semangka?_ Batin Boboiboy, "kapan aku bilang kau tubuh semangka, Gopal?"

"Eh!?"mereka semua terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Boboiboy.

"Kau tak ingat kalau kau pernah juluki kitorang dengan nama yang aneh?"Tanya Ying.

"Aku tak pernah juluki korang semua dengan nama yang aneh."jawab Boboiboy.

 _Kenapa bisa?_ Batin mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba muncul lampu di kepala Yaya, "aku tau, sini semua."

"Baiklah."ucap semua selain Boboiboy yang masih di kurungi tanda tanya.

"Pasti ini karena ingatan dan tubuhnya berada pada tempat yang berbeda tapi waktu yang sama sehingga terjadi timbunan ingatan yang sulit dibaca."jelas Yaya.

"Logic juga alasan kau ni."ucap Fang dan berbalik ke arah Boboiboy, "hei kau-"

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Gopal dimana kau?Abah ada sesuatu buat kamu."ucapan Fang terpotong karena ketukan pintu dan suara Ayah Gopal.

 _Tumben. Batin mereka semua kecuali Gopal._

"Tak biasanya Abah memberikan sesuatu, apa jangan-jangan..."Gopal pun berlari keluar rumah sambil berkata, "aku datang Abah!"

Yang lain hanya facepalm dan Boboiboy berkata, "Gopal kenapa?"  
Fang hanya mengangkat bahu, "mana kami tau Boboiboy, oke tadi aku mau Tanya apa kamu benar-benar suka Yaya?"

 _Deg!_

Wajah Boboiboy memucat dan memerah pada saat yang sama. _Aduh, bagaimana jawabnya? Memang aku suka Yaya, tapi aku takut jika beritaunya sekarang._

"Errrr, aku..."

"Tak usah dijawablahBoboiboy, aku dah tau jawabanmu."ucap Yaya.

 _Syukurlah._ Batin Boboiboy.

Yaya berbalik dan menghadap Fang, "bukannya tadi Boboiboy bilang kau dan Ying seperti pasangan kan."  
"Eh?"Boboiboy sendiri terkejut akan ucapan Yaya tadi. _Ini apaan lagi coba._

"Eh!? Apa!?"Ying dan Fang saling melirik takut lagi, kita hitung mundur dari 3.

3

2

1

"Waaaaaaa!"Ying dan Fang saling berlari berlawanan arah keluar rumah Boboiboy.

"Hihihihihi."dan Yaya ketawa kuntil anak/plak.

"Memangnya mereka kenapa Yaya?"Tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya berhenti tertawa dan melihat Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lembut, "mereka tak apa-apa."

 _Kenapa Yaya tersenyum seperti itu, apa dia tau kalau aku suka dia? Tidak, tidak, tidak._ Batin Boboiboy yang mukanya sedikit memerah tapi di sembunyikan.

 _Aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan Boboiboy, tapi kita suah saling menyatakan perasaan. Akan tetapi ingatanmu tertimbun jadi sekarang kita suka dalam diam lagi._ Batin Yaya.

Mari kita keluar rumah dan naik keatap didepan rumah Boboiboy yang disana ada Gopal dan juga seorang gadis seumuran Gopal yang tak terlalu kurus dan tak terlalu gemuk juga rambut hitam yang di ikat, serta iris coklat yang ia punya menatap Gopal dengan senyum tipis.

"Waaaaaa!"sekarang Gopal melihat dua orang temannya yang berlari saling menjauh.

"Entah kenapa, padahal mereka berdua dikira pasangan."ucap Gopal kembali duduk disamping si gadis.

"Mungkin mereka tak sadar kalau mereka punya rasa saling suka, sehingga mereka tak mau mengakui secara langsung."ucap si gadis.

"Mungkin saja, lalu aku tak percaya kalau Boboiboy suka Yaya, tapi kapan ya dia punya perasaan seperti itu."

"Mungkin karena Yaya sering prihatin kepada Boboiboy saat dia terkena masalah yang sulit."

"Dan jika kau adalah pasanganku, apa reaksimu?"

"Eh?"si gadis hanya diam sebentar lalu berucap, "mungkin boleh saja, aku kan jadinya tak perlu susah-susah masak. Tinggal kau tukar benda jadi makanan."

Gopal hanya tertawa dan tersenyum hambar, "Hehehe, oh iya, aku belum tau namamu."

"Namaku?"

"Ya, namamu?"ucap Gopal sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku adalah..."

"Siapa?"semuanya ikut berebar karena ini adalah penentuan OC.

"... Dinna."

.

End

.

 **Ini action terpayah di sepanjang sejarah fandom Boboiboy, endingnya juga mengganjal. Ini chapter sampai 3 k word, lumayan juga. Nah, sekarang balas review yang tak pakai akun dan yang punya akun di PM.**

 **Blacred:** reviewmu ada 3 dalam sekali publish-_-, yang satu sama-sama, yang kedua dan ketiga tebakanmu benar.

 **Coklatkeju:** itu nama artis ya, tapi terlalu sayang jika ke Gopal.

 **Yuki-yukime:** ini dia.

 **aisyah humaira:** iyalah, saat review pun itu nama mu dan nama temanmu itu kayak india. OCnya aku buat untuk Gopal.

 **Hanna Safitri:** jawaban sudah ada di ataskan, nanti aku buat sekuel untuk itu.

 **Miyazono-Nerra** **:** request mu di terima.

 **Mizuki Kanzaki:** jadi famelshuimizu yang review cerita ini mizu toh, review pertamamu itu aku kira itu Adudu versi perempuan human, tapi OCmu tak aku masukkan karena terlalu jepang.

 **Nah, OC chapter ini dari** ** **Miyazono-Nerra** , selamat. Kalian yang mau ngeremake atau buat sekuel/prekuel cerita ini, aku ijinkan karena nanti membantuku buat sekuelnya ini dan ijin lagi gak apa-apa. And in last I thank's for your review and if you fav and follow this story, see you again in another fanfic. By: Between I and Girl**


End file.
